This invention relates to hypodermic syringes and more particularly to a hypodermic syringe which is non-reusable.
Typical prior art hypodermic syringes are physically reusable, i.e., they are manipulatable between loaded and unloaded positions an indefinite number of times, requiring medical personnel to physically break off the needle at great personal risk. In today's AIDS climate, and for other reasons, this is highly undesirable.
It is therefore an important object of the invention to provide a non-reusable hypodermic syringe, so that the administrator of the medication need not go near the needle to render the syringe non-reusable and can safely discard the syringe with greatly reduced personal risk.
It is another object of the invention to provide a non-reusable hypodermic syringe of simple, inexpensive and reliable construction. Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear hereinafter.